Ubell
Ubell is a constructed language, classified by it's creator as a Roman-Slavic. It draws influence from Romance languages (Spanish, Portuguese, Romanian, Galician, Italian, French), Slavic languages (Croatian, Russian, Polish, Czech), K'iche' (a Mayan language), and Finnish. * NB This website is written about the Standard Dialect (colloquially known as Góvórski) =Writing System= Ubell uses a total of three different alphabets. Latin Script (modified) Cyrillic Script (modified) Ubell Script The latin script is used for the purposes of this website =Orthography= Basics Vowels Consonants Orthographic Spelling Changes t + s => c t + x => q n + g => ñ d + ž => đ a + a => ä e + e => ë i + i => ï o + o => ö u + u => ü s + s ~> ß s + s ~> š t + d => ŧ =Grammar= Ubell grammar is the study of the rules governing the use of the Ubell language, a constructed Indo-European language. It is in the composite sub-family of Romano-slavic. Morphology Nouns Number All Ubell nouns are inflected to show 1 of 2 numbers, singular or plural. There are 3 suffixes to show the nouns number: -s, used with most nouns. Ex.: qko - qkos, -es -úx, used where -, cannot be used. Ex: Ovisarj - Ovisarjúx (Though some dialects may use Ovisarjes.) -rj Nouns * NB - this rule applies to all nouns ending with a consonant followed by j -rj nouns are pluralized by adding -úx to the end of the noun. However, Ruxqèvíqski (a sub-dialect of Jevóxlovski) maintains the -es plural marker from Middle Ubell. The reason the 'new' plural marker -úx came to be is the ambiguity of the spoken language. In Old and Middle Ubell, the word-final 's' was pronounced as the 'x' is (a feature of which majority of the Ariqkian branch of dialects has maintained). With using this feature, speaking of certain nouns would bring about much ambiguity, for example: Ovisarjes (while pronouncing the 's' as a 'x') would be misconstrued as "ovisar jex" Where Ovisarjes is the plural for sheep, Ovisar jex meaning "the sound you make, caused by the act of herding" Gender Ubell nouns are not generally marked for gender. Gender is divided into 2 categories: Animate and Inanimate. The Animate contains: masculine (m), feminine (f), and animate neuter (am). The Inanimate contains: inanimate neuter (in). Nouns are generally IN, unless they are living. If the noun is male then it's M, the same goes for female. AN is used normally for plants and animals, unless the sex of the plant or animal is known. It is also used in cases where sex of the noun is irrelevant or unknown. ex: Jane's having a baby. - Jana darexje luciensoge ki qku. We know Jane's is having a baby, but the sex of the baby is unknown, thus ki = to a(AN) is used. Declension (*) - indicates that the case has historically retained it's gender markers throughout the case's declension - Also, nouns can be inflected for more than one case. Ubell cases case suffix English prep. example translation Grammatical nominackim ... kazza house *akkusackim -og ... kazzoge house dackim -u to, for, at kazzu for the house đenackim -irú of (possession) kazzirú of the house, the house's Locative lokkackim 1 -jevò at, from, of kazzajevò from the house lokkackim 2 -(é)n at, from, of kazzan from the house Locative (internal) ineßkim -(é)ßa in kazzaßa in the house elackim -(é)sta from (inside) kazzasta from the house *illackim -(é)žnó into kazzažne into the house Locative (external) adeßkim -(é)lla at, on kazzalla at the house avlackim -(é)lta from kazzalta from the house allackim -(é)lle to kazzalle to the house Marginal eßkim -(é)na as (temporary state) kazzana as the house translackim -(é)ksi becoming (change of state) kazzaksi becoming the house instruqkim -álti with (the aid of) kazzálti with the house *instrumentaliqxkim -om with, by kazzome with the house abeßkim -(é)tta without kazzatta without the house Comparative ekwackim -(é)đìn superlative, is kazzađìn is the house komparackim -(é)lú comparative, like kazzalú like the house Evaluative benefaqkim -alaķ for, for the benefit of kazzalaķ for the house averskim -(é)lan avoided or feared kazzalan house Other temporaliqxkim -t at, in, on, time phrases (kazzat) (at house o'clock) - used with numbers, months, yrs, people *vokackim -oj exclamation kazzej! house! Articles Ubell does not utilize definite and indefinite articles. There are four historical definite articles that represent article and gender, that are now used only for contractions with prepositions when needed. o - masculine a - feminine i - animate neuter e - inanimate neuter Pronouns Personal Singular Personal Pronoun Declension Plural Personal Pronoun Declension Possessive See Đenackim above. Demonstrative Interrogative Relative Reciprocal Reflexive Passive Indefinite A large group that entails all of the pronouns that do not fall into any of the categories above. Notice that there are no negative pronouns, such as "nobody", but the positive pronoun has to be negated in the same manner as verbs, suffixed "-ma." It may also be preceded by "nó." Numerals This chart is just an example of Ubell numbers (0-10). For further details, please see Ubell Numbers Adjectives Types of Adjectives Indefinite Some indefinite adjectives are often perceived as indefinite pronouns. These include: True True adjectives are what Ubell considers to be natural adjectives. They (generally) do not evolve from other types of words. ex. - fast, slow, weird, black, blue, purple Verbal Ubell, like many other languages, have special verb forms that act as adjectives. Though in structure, these are special verb forms, they ARE NOT considered as such. They are adjectives. There are two types of the adjective class: Infinitive, and Participle. =Infinitive = Infinitive phrases (as in English "pizza to die for"), are viewed in an adjectival light. To die for is formed by taking the infinitive of the verb and stripping it of its verb marker (leave the root vowel of the marker) (morirti => mori. Then add -smogij. Morirti => Mori => Morismogij Now that pesky preposition in our adj. to die for, add the appropriate prepositional prefix. Picza bjetú premorismogij - The pizza is to die for =Participle = Many languages have special verbal forms called participles that can act as noun modifiers. In some languages, including English, there is a strong tendency for participles to evolve into adjectives. English examples of this include relieved (the past participle of the verb relieve, used as an adjective in sentences (such as "I am so relieved to see you"), spoken (as in "the spoken word"), and going (the present participle of the verb go, used as an adjective in sentences such as "Ten dollars per hour is the going rate"). To form this construction, take the consonant stem of the verb, and add -ivjaxij Vadivjaxi palä - The spoken word Comparative formation When forming comparatives, add -alni Blue => Bluer Albastro => Albastralni Superlative formation When forming superaltives, add - ilàn Blue => Bluer => Bluest Albastro => Albastralni => Albastrilàn Verbs Ubell has 5 verb classes. (i) verbs end in -arti, Vadarti to speak (ii) verbs end in -erti, Komerti to eat (iii) verbs end in -irti, Vivirti to live, exist (iv) verbs end in -consonantti, Pixti, to write (v) verbs are irregular verbs, Jesti to be (v.#) verbs that irregular, in the fact that they appear to be (iv), but conjugate in which ever class as determined by it's radical stem change, Müßenti(v.iii), to have to do (something) Infinitive The infinitive of a verb is its basic form. They are not inflected to agree with any subject, and their subject. Personal The personal infinitive, a non-finite form which does not show tense, but is inflected for person and number. Used with the subjunctive mood (see below) when the subject of the dependent is the same as the independent clause. This form is also used when auxiliary verbs are used. Tense Grammatical tense is a temporal linguistic quality expressing the time at, during, or over which a state or action denoted by a verb occurs. Tense is one of at least five qualities, along with mood, voice, aspect, and person, which verb forms may express. Tenses cannot always be translated from one language to another. While verbs in all languages have typical forms by which they are identified and indexed in dictionaries, usually the most common present tense or an infinitive, their meanings vary among languages. There are languages (such as isolating languages, like Chinese) in which tense is not used, but implied in temporal adverbs when needed, and some (such as Japanese) in which temporal information appears in the inflection of adjectives, lending them a verb-like quality. In some languages (such as Russian) a simple verb may indicate aspect and tense. The number of tenses in a language may be controversial, since its verbs may indicate qualities of uncertainty, frequency, completion, duration, possibility, and even whether information derives from experience or hearsay. Ubell has 5 tenses: * Present * Preterite (Simple Past) * Imperfect (Complex Past) * Future *Conditional Present The present tense is the tense (that is, the form of the verb) that may be used to express: * action at the present * a state of being; * a habitual action; * an occurrence in the (very) near future; or * an action that occurred in the past and continues up to the present. Preterite The preterite (also praeterite, in American English also preterit, simple past, or past historic) is the grammatical tense expressing actions that took place in the past. It is similar to the aorist in languages such as Greek. The preterite is a verb tense that indicates that an action taken once in the past was completed at a specific point in time in the past. Usually, a definite start time or end time for the action is stated. This is opposed to the imperfect tense, which refers to any repeated, continuous, or habitual past action. Thus, "I ran five miles yesterday" would use the first-person preterite form of ran, corrí, whereas "I ran five miles every morning" would use the first-person imperfect tense form, corría. This distinction is actually one of perfective vs. imperfective aspect. Imperfect The imperfect tense, in the classical grammar of several Indo-European languages, denotes a past tense with an imperfective aspect. In English, it is referred to as the past continuous tense. The term originated with the Latin language because "imperfect" refers to an uncompleted or abandoned action. the imperfect is generally a past tense. Its uses include representing: * An action that was happening, used to happen, or happened regularly in the past and ongoing * People, things, or conditions of the past * A time in the past * A situation that was in progress in the past when another isolated and important event occurred (the former using the imperfect, while the latter uses the preterite). * A physical or mental state or condition in progress in the past. Often used with verbs of being, emotion, capability, or conscience. Future In grammar, the future tense is a verb form that marks the event described by the verb as not having happened yet, but expected to happen in the future (in an absolute tense system), or to happen subsequent to some other event, whether that is past, present, or future (in a relative tense system). Conditional The conditional tense is the form of the verb used in conditional sentences to refer to a hypothetical state of affairs, or an uncertain event that is contingent on another set of circumstances. This tense is thus similar to the subjunctive mood, although languages that have distinct verb forms for the two use them in distinct ways. Conditional verb forms can also have temporal uses, often for expressing "future in the past" tense. Mood Grammatical mood is one of a set of distinctive verb forms that are used to signal modality.1 It is distinct from grammatical tense or grammatical aspect, although these concepts are conflated to some degree in many languages, including English and most other modern Indo-European languages, insofar as the same word patterns are used to express more than one of these concepts at the same time. Ubell has 3 moods: *Indicative *Subjunctive *Imperative Indicative The indicative mood or evidential mood is used for factual statements and positive beliefs. All intentions that a particular language does not categorize as another mood are classified as indicative. In English, questions are considered indicative. It is the most commonly used mood and is found in all languages. Example: "Paul is eating an apple" or "John eats apples". The indicative mood is for statements of actuality or strong probability: The spine-tailed swift flies faster than any other bird in the world. The following Ubell verb tenses occur in the indicative mood: *Present *Preterite *Imperfect *Future *Conditional Subjunctive n grammar, the subjunctive mood (sometimes referred to as the conjunctive mood, as it often follows a conjunction) is a verb mood that exists in many languages. It is typically used in dependent clauses to express wishes, commands, emotion, possibility, judgment, necessity, or statements that are contrary to fact at present. The details of subjunctive use vary from language to language. The following Ubell verb tenses occur in the subjunctive mood: *Present *Imperfect *Future Imperative The imperative mood is a grammatical mood that expresses direct commands or requests. It is also used to signal a prohibition, permission or any other kind of exhortation. The following Ubell verb tenses occur in the imperative mood: *Present *Future The imperative mood in Ubell is also used as a vocative or exclamatory verb form, In this instance, the following verb tenses occur: *Present *Preterite *Imperfect *Future *Conditional Voice In grammar, the voice (also called gender or diathesis) of a verb describes the relationship between the action (or state) that the verb expresses and the participants identified by its arguments (subject, object, etc.). When the subject is the agent or actor of the verb, the verb is in the active voice. When the subject is the patient, target or undergoer of the action, it is said to be in the passive voice. Active vs Passive In grammar, the voice (also called gender or diathesis) of a verb describes the relationship between the action (or state) that the verb expresses and the participants identified by its arguments (subject, object, etc.). When the subject is the agent or actor of the verb, the verb is in the active voice. When the subject is the patient, target or undergoer of the action, it is said to be in the passive voice. For example, in the sentence: The cat ate the mouse. the verb "ate" is in the active voice, but in the sentence: The mouse was eaten by the cat. the verbal phrase "was eaten" is passive. Aspect: Verbal Pairs Ubell utilizes what appears to be two grammatical aspects: Normalevsk and Kausolevsk. Every Ubell verb comes paired with another verb, essencially meanign the exact same thing. The first verb being classified as Normalevsk, and the other as Kausolevsk. They are used in different situations, and are not necessarily in the same verb class. Normalevsk All of the verbs in the Conjugation section are Normalevsk verbs. Kausolevsk Kausolevsk verbs have a specific meaning and use. The Kausolevsk verbs essencially mean To cause to do.... ex: Vadarti is a normalevsk verb that means to speak. It is paired with the kausolevsk verb, Hicti which means to cause to speak Top 20 Most Common Verb Pairs English - Normalevsk - Kausolevsk to walk - Caminarti - Ibilirti to learn - Aprenderti - Ikasirti to drink - Beberti - Edanti to look for - Buxkarti - Bilatuarti to sing - Kantarti - Ktarikti to run - Koherti - Lasterkarti to believe - Crërti - Sinecirti to listen - Eskuqarti - Entzunti to talk - Góvórti - Parlerti to make - Aserti - Fairti to put - Ponerti - Errunti to want - Kërti - Nahirti to know - Znarti - Gauzeirti to be - Birti / Jesti - Izanti / Bajanti to have - Terti - Edukirti to bring - Traerti - Ekarrirti to come - Venirti - Vendrerti to sell - Venderti - Salduarti to dress - Vestirti - Janzkerarti to live - Vivirti - Bizirti Conjugation See Ubell Verb Conjugation Adverbs Adverbs typically answer questions such as how?, when?, where?, why? and to what extent?. They often end in -ly. fast/rapid + ly = rapidly afet + mens = afetmens or afet + marú = afetmarú Prepositions Conjunctions Syntax Ubell syntax is very similar to that of the languages in both families of which it is comprised. It's word order is SVO/SOV. Generally speaking it is SVO (Subject Verb Object); with the exception of when object pronouns are being used in place of the noun, then it shifts to SOV. The indirect object pronoun always precedes the direct object pronoun. Adjectives can either go before or after the noun they modify. Questions Dialectal variation Góvórski Góvóraki is deemed the standard. This website is written in Ubell. Ariqki Ariqki has a series of “inconsistencies” between spelling and pronunciation, thus causing the break down into multiple sub-dialects. * A key clue to recognize Ariqki speakers is that they tend to drop the word final /ú/ Verbal Differentiation Unlike Góvóorski, Ariqki does not use the copula 'be,' thus the present tense of 'jesti' is not used. I'm happy. Ja srtan. I'm from Ipps. Ja z Ippsjevò. Ariqki also does not make use of the verb 'birti.'It uses a special construction of 'jesti,' based upon the Vacroqki (a Middle Ubell language) verb 'asti'-'to be' in order to convey the same meaning as 'birti.' Sub-Dialects Vest Gallözki The major sub-dialectal branch is 'Vest Gallözki'. Vest Gallözki is broken into 2 parts: =Vrazírßki = * Final /o/ > u * Final /e/ > i * Final /l/ > u * Unstressed /e/ > i * Unstressed /e/ in /de/ > dʒi * Unstressed /e/ in /te/ > t͡ɕi * Word final /s/ > ʂ =Karibßki = * Final /s/ > ø; (final /s/, meaning syllable final and word final) * /b/ > v or w * /v/ > b * /f/ > p * /p/ > f * /ado/, /d/ > ø; /ado/ >ao * /gua/,/gue/, /gwa/, /gwe/ => /g/ > ø; /gua/ > ua Jevóxlovski Ruxqèvíqski Hrvbjelacki Talamàsčaski =Sample Vocabulary= (sing., pl - english) - (any text in red denotes spelling changes of all types) #ovisarj, ovisarjúx - sheep #qko, qkos - boy ##qka - girl ##qki - child #gru, grus - group #animal, animals - animal ##gru z animalogis - flock (lit. group of animals) #vilja, viljas - village ##viljajer, viljajers - villager #bromo, bromos - joke ##bromarti - to joke ##igu eqarti bromoges (z) k - to make fun (of) at... #prto - black #alb - white #garje - gray #rùbica - red #albastro - blue #galben - yellow #virens - green #portokalj - orange #mov - purple #maro - brown =Example text= Category:Languages